Lua
|connections = Earth }} Lua is the Earth's moon, accessible as a location in the Star Chart. Once the seat of the Orokin Empire's power during their reign, it is now shattered and broken, scarred by the Old War. Formerly hidden away by the Lotus to protect the Tenno's secret, recent events have led to the reemergence of this lost celestial body, and now its fragmented remains are fought over by the Grineer and the Corpus, with Sentient fighters lurking about. Lua can only be unlocked after a player completes The Second Dream. Both Grineer and Corpus contest possession of the moon since its reappearance, leading to Lua being the only other location, besides Mars, that has (permanent) Crossfire missions. Sentients also appear in any of the missions, scanning for the player's presence and deploying fighters once detected. The Orokin Moon Tileset serves as the primary environment for Lua. Enemies Unique Enemies *Sentient units can be found and fought on this moon. Combat against them revolves around their ability to adapt themselves to the damage dealt by the player's weapons and abilities, requiring Tenno to have multiple types of damage (both physical and elemental) in their loadouts, or use damage to strip Sentients of their damage resistances. *Corrupted Wardens can be found in "Lua Rescue" missions. *Orokin Spectators can be found in "Lua Spy" missions. Missions Notes *During Mobile Defense missions, the presence of Sentient fighters – Conculysts and Battalysts – will disrupt the Lotus' terminal hacking progress. Any Sentients must be killed before the terminal hacking can resume. *Neurodes appear to drop more commonly than on Earth, Eris and the Orokin Derelict. Sentient fighters in particular have a very high chance of dropping Neurodes when killed. *Completing Spy Missions on Lua will have a chance to drop one of the following Acolyte mods from Operation: Shadow Debt: , , , , or . *If someone hasn't completed The Second Dream and tries to access any mission on Lua (via taxi or otherwise), they will be prompted to complete it before continuing and will be kicked from the party. Other party members who qualify will still be able to run the mission. * Systems blueprint can be awarded from Lua Crossfire Exterminate Caches. *Lua features the Orokin Moon tileset on which the so-called Halls of Ascension can be found. Those reward the Drift Mods. *Besides the Halls of Ascension, there are other puzzle rooms like the Lua Music Puzzle and the Arboriform room where the player encountered the Shadow Stalker during The Second Dream. The Lua Music Puzzle rewards the Chassis Blueprint and occasionally a Forma. *Demolishers units in Disruption have a chance of dropping Somatic Fibers, an essential component for crafting Lua lenses. Trivia *''Lua'' is Portuguese and Galician for "Moon" and resembles the Latin name Luna, occasionally also used in English. *Missions on Lua are named after various craters on the Moon: Apollo, Copernicus, Grimaldi, Pavlov, Plato, Stöfler, Tycho, Von Zeipel. **The node Apollo is also named after the Apollo Program. *The positioning of the missions on Lua form a crescent shape. *Before , Lua was the name of a node on Earth, and the Orokin Moon missions introduced in were considered Earth nodes. Specters of the Rail update subsequently moved the Orokin Moon missions to its own location, with the Lua node being renamed Cervantes as its previous name was then used for the new star chart location. *The name Lua for the Earth's Moon was foreshadowed by dialogue in The Second Dream, named as the place where the "rejects were consigned", likely referring to the Tenno. *Lua has the second least amount of nodes of all the planets in the Origin System (there are 8 nodes in total while the Orokin Derelict only has 7). While Lua's post-Orokin dimensions are unclear, the Moon is larger than Phobos, Ceres, Europa, Pluto, Sedna, and Eris. Patch History *Fixed a script error in the Lua Spy mission when going through Void tears. *Added Apollo, a new Disruption node. *Fixed another unreachable loot spot in the Lua tileset. *Fixed clipping doors in the Lua Sabotage tileset. *Fixed a Crate clipping into the wall on the Lua Spy tileset. *Increased brightness of the grey ABC markers in Lua Spy missions.﻿ *Fixed Sentient Troopers not spawning in Lua Exterminate missions. *Fixed missing portal FX for Clients in the Lua Rescue tileset. *Widened the wall gap for the purpose of Warframe size sliding in the Lua tileset as requested here. *Removed Lua Spy missions from Sortie rotation due to extensive Client loading times on min spec machines. Please note that we are working to fix this and add Lua Spy missions back into the Sortie rotation. }} de:Lua es:Lua Category:Grineer Category:Corpus Category:Sentient Category:Update 18 Category:Orokin